


Brighter than the Sun

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, i’ll add more tags as i go since there isn’t much in the first chapter, surfing au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Blake and her friends are at the beach for a weeklong vacation. During this time, she meets old friends, new people, and possibly her soulmate.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo heyo! idk why i wrote this, but it sounded like fun so i started it!
> 
> disclaimer: i know literally nothing about surfing. so, if i use the wrong term or say something wrong, please tell me so i can edit it. also, if you recommend something, tell me! it’ll be nice to learn about this while i write :)
> 
> also i’m not too sure why i’m writing this in the middle of winter lmao

They’ve been in the car for about four hours, and they’re not even close to the beach. Sun and Neptune had invited her and Ilia to go with them on their vacation since Sage and Scarlet just didn’t want to go. If she’s being honest, she’s surprised that  _ Neptune _ \- the man who’s afraid of the water- is going. Though, there is a lot to do at the beach rather than just swimming. 

This would be the first time she’s gotten out in months- she’s always been an introvert, but ever since she left her ex, she’s been closing herself in, trying to hide her feelings from the others and just wanting to be left alone. They understood, but it also wasn’t healthy for her to stay inside all-day-every-day, since the only time she does get out is when she’s going to work or going shopping. Occasionally, she’ll go to the local bookstore and just read while Tukson, the bookstore owner, refilled the shelves and cleaned. There were usually a lot of people that went there, but they always kept quiet, like they knew she hated loud noises. Even Tukson was super quiet, only interrupting her when he was offering tea or a new book series.

The monkey faunus in the front passenger seat was bouncing in place, and if his tail was free, it would be swaying like crazy. He and Neptune were like the older brothers she never had, and she loves them so much for having her back through everything that’s happened. Ilia was more of that one best friend that’s like, your favorite person in the world, if that makes any sense? She doesn’t think it does, but she loves all three of them greatly. 

After another hour or so, they finally arrived at the town- buildings of crazy and bright colors were on display, attracting customers from a mile away. There were so many beach shops, she wasn’t sure if she could count them all. They passed like four different mini golf places with different themes- dragons, pirates, cavemen- it was like a throwback to her childhood. All of the hotels, beach houses, restaurants and shops added to the effect of being a very accepting place. She’s heard good things about the beach- no one cared if you were faunus or human, and if they did, they would be escorted out of the area immediately. That goes for all of the beaches around the world, the people that live in these sandy places are usually the kindest people around- Sun was from Florida, and he’s just one example of a nice ‘surfer dude,’ even though he can’t surf. He has wanted to for a while, he just never got the chance to do it, so maybe this week at the beach would give him the chance to scratch it off his bucket list.

“Neptune, you turned the wrong way,” said Sun, interrupting her thoughts.

The blue-haired man sighed, “Well, I just wanted to take a drive around, see if there’s any place we really wanna go.” And so they did take a drive around, and all four of them pointed out specific places they would like to check out. They did need to be careful though, or else they would go broke, and Blake was the one to put them in check. Sun and Ilia specifically had a horrible spending habit, and she was always scolding them for buying such nonsense on the internet.

“Hey Sun, there’s a surfboard shop if ya wanna check it out?” The chameleon faunus was pointing at a medium sized shack that had a different variety of surfboards out for display, the buildings name being  _ Maria’s Boards _ . 

“Ooooh, yes! I might get one to just have!”

“Sun, that’s not a good idea…” Blake trailed off her sentence. Surfboards were expensive, and what made her upset the most about what he said was that he would buy it just to have- he wouldn’t even surf with it. It’s not like they have a beach where they live, but still, that’s just a waste of money. “Just get a keychain or something.”

The blonde laughed, “Come on Blake! Just think: we’ll have a cool ass surfboard in our house, and it’ll look great! We already have a tropical vibe going on in there, so why not get one?”

She shook her head- it would be his problem if he went broke, and she’ll tell him ‘I told you so.’ She loved him to death, but man, he could be  _ so  _ irresponsible.

The gang arrived at the beach house. It looked rusty and old from the outside, but that was part of the charm. The boys carried the heavy bags, trying to show off their muscles- even though Neptune’s are barely visible- and the other two carried the smaller things. It’s not like they weren’t capable of carrying stuff, the yellow and blue duo just think they’re being polite, so she’s not really pressed about it. The inside of the house was beautiful, and it left them breathless- the walls were a cream white with photos and decorations scattered around, the floor plans were hickory wood, adding that natural effect to the whole place. The kitchen was the real seller, which goes for basically every house. The bottom cabinets were a deep blue color and the countertops were made of shiny wood. The top cabinets were white, and the backsplash was just white tile, but the mix of the different colors around the house made it extravagant.

The living room was big and roomy, as well as almost all of the bedrooms. There was also a deck that led to the beach- there were already so many people out there already, so they probably wouldn’t go over there.

All in all, this place was magnificent, and Blake couldn’t help but take pictures and send them to her mom- she was addicted to HGTV shows. She grabbed all of her belongings and went to unpack everything in her bedroom, which was also beautiful. 

“So, what do you guys wanna start with first?” They were all hanging around the kitchen, filling the fridge and cabinets with the food they brought.

“How about we just hang around the beach for a little bit? It’s only four, and the sun won’t set till around seven or eight, so that’s a lot of time! Oh, and then we can come back and have dinner here so we’re still saving some money.” Neptune lifted his hand to scratch his non-existent beard and furrowed his brows in thought.

Ilia left to grab her laptop from the room so they could do some more research on the things they can do here. “There’s a bunch of mini golf, ummmm… There’s also an arcade, art festivals, and the boardwalk.”

Blake leaned over to take a look at the bright screen, “There’s also a museum if you guys want to go?”

“Yeah, I’d like to go!” Shouted Neptune from his room.

“Oh, hey, there’s a surfing competition on Tuesday! Do you guys wanna watch?” Ilia smiled up at her like a child about to get candy, and she just could say no.

“Sure-“

“Hell yeah! Oh! Just imagine all of the tricks they’re gonna do! Ooou, what if I get to meet one of them?” He was always a fangirl about meeting athletes for some reason, so this wasn’t unusual. 

“I doubt it, but we’ll go.”

It’s a good thing the competition was free to go to, so they weren’t spending too much money. 

_ Why am I so worried about money? _

Oh yeah, because she’s always panicking about something bad happening, whether it be losing their money, or getting lost, or just anything really. She was always so cautious about everything, and she hated herself for that- she was a party pooper, and she knew it. Before they all left, Sun had told her to just ‘let go’ and ‘relax,’ which was already hard enough.

They all changed into their swimsuits- Neptune brought his floaties in case someone threw him in the ocean- and they packed a bunch of food and drinks in their cooler. Blake carried the umbrella that was given to them in the house, Ilia had the cooler and two chairs, Sun had the towels, and Neptune… Had ten different inflatable floaties.

How ironic- his name is after the God of the sea, and he’s afraid to go in the ocean- once, he was scared to take a  _ bath.  _ He’s fine with a shower, but he hates baths. What did water ever do to him?

They found a spot that was not only away from everyone, but was close to the shore. The towels were laid out neatly and the umbrella was shoved into the sand- it required some effort, but she got it. Ilia put the cooler next to Blake’s chair and she plopped down on her towel. They had already put sunscreen on before they left the house, so they should be fine for a little bit.

Blake wasn’t really one to tan- she already had a bit of a tan, perks of growing up in a tropical area, so she didn’t want to become too dark, it just wouldn’t look good on her. At least that’s what she thinks.

Or she would look like one of those ladies with an aggressive spray tan, and she did  _ not  _ want that.

She was reading a book while Sun and Ilia went out to the ocean- they tried inviting Neptune, but to no avail- and they threw each other around, having a blast. It was nice to see her friends having fun, it made her feel good. Her friend next to her sipped out of his water bottle and ate a bag of chips while admiring the view, and she could just barely see a small smile on his face.

**_Whap._ **

A volleyball had hit her in the head, causing her sunglasses to fall off her face into the sand. It didn’t really hurt, but she was annoyed now.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

A young woman with black and red hair came running over to her, taking the ball and throwing it back at her friend. She came over to her and picked up her sunglasses, wiping the sand off with her oversized t-shirt. “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to hit you! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!”

Blake just had to chuckle- this woman was acting like she hit her with a tram- but in all honesty, she’s glad she cares.

“I’m okay. It just knocked off my sunglasses.”

The woman still looked at her with a concerned gaze, before nodding her head and standing up, clapping her hands to get the sand off. “I’m still sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

She shook her head with an honest smile, “No, I promise it’s okay. It was an accident. You have nothing to worry about.”

The woman- actually, maybe girl? She was short, and her voice was very high pitched- was clearly struggling with accepting the answer, but she relented, “Okay. Again, I’m really  _ really  _ sorry.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry.”

She nodded her head, “Well, maybe I’ll see ya around! I hope you have a good day!” She ran off to the volleyball net where a few other people were waiting for her.

There was silence, the only sounds being the ocean and the seagulls in the air.

“Well, that was weird.”

She looked over to Neptune, who was now laying on his side, propped up using an elbow. “How was it weird?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, I just got weird vibes from it.”

“You’re weird,” she muttered.

“Ugh, rude!” He picked up a Capri Sun and threw it at her, but she caught it with her hand and threw it back, earning a scream from the so-called-man. She laughed and continued to read her book, enjoying the beach sounds that brought her down memory lane.

_ She grabbed her mom’s hand and dragged her down to the shore, sprinting and ignoring her mother’s pleas to slow down. A wave came in and went up to their feet, the chill of the saltwater hitting her up to her thighs made her shiver, but she still smiled.  _

_ “Is it cold?” Asked her mom from next to her. _

_ “Yeah, but it feels nice!” Said little Blake, and she ran into the water without a second thought, and she screamed when her body got soaked, Kali laughing behind her and joining her, mostly unaffected by the cold water. _

_ Her mom picks her up and hugs her tightly, “Be careful my little panther cub, alright? I don’t want you to get sick.” _

_ “Yes mommy!” _

Blake smiled at the memory. She hasn’t talked to her parents in years- ever since she left with Adam, they haven’t spoken, and she feels horrible about it. She has their number, but never bothered to call. Maybe she’ll build up the courage to give them a call, or if that’s too much, just a text.

But she was afraid to. She’s afraid that her parents will hate her for leaving, for saying what she said, for betraying them, for running away like a coward. They’ll hate her, they’ll just think she wants them back in her life for money, or for whatever petty reason. She actually misses them, and she would do anything to get them back in her life.

Sun and Ilia came back from the ocean soaking wet and laughing. They grabbed their water and took large gulps before attempting to dry themselves off. “How was it?” Asked Neptune.

“It was fun,” he huffed, out of breath from swimming and running.

“This dude got pinched by a crab!” Ilia shouted before she bent over laughing.

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t tell them!”

They all started laughing at his pouty face. He showed them the mark on his leg, which didn’t look bad, but they would clean it just in case. 

-

It was so hot, they had to leave. Blake was sitting under the umbrella and she still felt like she was being boiled alive by the sun. They all showered and ate, so now they’re hanging out in the living room, watching whatever was on TV. 

“I’m gonna go to the gift shop, if that’s okay?”

Blake looked over to Ilia, “I’ll come with you.” They told the boys where they would be at and they left, walking to whichever store they found appealing. It was around nine o’clock, so the sun wasn’t burning them alive. The town was beautiful during the night- neon signs lit up, street lights glowed, and people were still outside. Yeah, she’s seen views like this before, but the beach town just has a different vibe, and it’s hard to explain. Maybe, in a way, it’s more cozy, or homier.

They went to a bright pink building that sold everything from clothes to items, and they took a look around. The cat faunus didn’t bring enough shirts, so maybe now was a good time to get a souvenir tee. There weren't many people in the shop, only two or three others, and the music coming from the speakers up above was quiet. She gazed at the walls of the store, the boogie boards and surfboards were very eye catching in her opinion- there was one that had a golden dragon on it, surrounded by roses and petals. It was a true work of art, if she said so herself.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

She jumped and turned around to see a blonde man standing behind her, gazing at the board she was just staring at.

“She truly is.”

“My daughter made this one. Took about a week to make- first she had to work on the design, then she had to get all of the materials to make her.” Judging by the way he looked, he seemed proud. And he should be, this surfboard was gorgeous, she feels like she couldn’t touch it or it would break.

That goes for anything she touches.

“It’s really amazing. I don’t think I could ever do that.”

The man chuckled lightly and held out his hand, “Taiyang Xiao Long! Or just call me Tai. Are you new here? I’ve never seen ya before.”

She took his calloused hand and shook it, smiling at his kind grin, “Yeah, my friends and I are on vacation.”

“Oh, well you’re gonna love it here! There’s so much to do, I bet y’all will have a blast,” he let go of her hand and set his own on his hips, “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

She shook her head, “Just a t-shirt, but I’m having trouble finding the perfect one…”

“Well, lemme help! People say I’m a natural at finding someone ‘the perfect one,’” he used air quotes over his sentence, and it made Blake giggle. He gestured for her to follow and she obliged, looking around as she followed the middle aged man. He seemed really nice, and she wasn’t worried about being around him at all. She walked passed Ilia, who had found a shirt and was talking to the cashier, but she didn’t get a good look at who that person was. “How about this one?” He held up a tye-dye purple shirt which had the name of the beach in black cursive, small sunflowers surrounding some parts of it. He then turned it around to show the same golden dragon that was on the surfboard from earlier, embroidered into the fabric without the rose petals, this time it’s body was curling up rather than it looking like it was flying.

“Wow, you really are a natural.”

That brought a laugh from Tai and she laughed along with him, “I’m glad you like it! It’s also fifteen percent off, so you’re getting a good deal on this baby!” She followed him to the checkout area, which was on a platform in the middle of the store. The area held little knickknacks such as shark teeth, bracelets, chargers, and other cool stuff.

She looked over to her left and saw a familiar head of white hair…

“Weiss?”

The woman turned around to look at her, “Blake?”

They just stared at each other, and soon their smiles began to grow, and Weiss left the counter so she could run over and hug her. “I missed you so much!” Exclaimed Blake, hugging her friend tighter.

“I missed you too you big goof.”

“Uh, what’s happening here?” Ilia looked at them like she was looking at a math equation, and the two of them laughed.

“Ilia, this is Weiss, my friend from high school.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” she held out a hand and the two of them shook.

“Well, it’s nice to see the Ice Queen has more friends,” commented Taiyang, trying to stifle his laughter as did Blake.

She stuttered, and left to go to the back, and all of them bursted out laughing. The blonde man scanned her shirt and she paid for it, thanking him for his service. Before she could leave, Weiss came back out and handed her a piece of paper, “We need to catch up. Call me when you can.” She nodded and gave her one more hug before the two faunus left.

“Was that a pleasant surprise?” Asked Ilia.

“It was. I haven’t seen her in ages. After high school, her dad cut all of her friends off and changed her number so we couldn’t contact her,” she growled. She always hated Jacques Schnee, but she’s glad to see her long lost friend is doing better.

“He sounds like a dick,” she commented.

“He  _ is  _ a dick.”

They walked to their beach house in silence, the occasional honk of cars and driving were the only sounds of the night.

“Wait… She’s the daughter of  _ that  _ Jacques Schnee?” She sounded very skeptical, and she understood. Her father was a racist asshole, and for a long time, Blake thought the ex-heiress was just like him, but she thought wrong. She has a big heart, but she will never admit it.

“Yeah, but I promise she’s nothing like that. Pretty sure he disowned her.”

Her only reply was a quiet hum, and the finally arrived at the beach house. “Honey, I’m home!” Shouted Ilia, and the cat faunus laughed at her antics. 

They took their bags to their respective rooms, and Blake couldn’t help but stare at the shirt she got. It was really,  _ really  _ beautiful. The front was one thing, but the back? This shirt should’ve been  _ priceless.  _ She ran her fingers down the dragon and smiled- how could someone be this talented? Seriously, she has never seen anything like this. Well, of  _ course  _ she’s seen really good art, especially dragon art, but there’s something different about this specific dragon. Was it the golden scales? Was it the purple eyes? She wasn’t too sure.

Her ears flicked to the sound of someone knocking on her door, and she got up to open it. Sun was standing there with a bright smile as he held a bowl of watermelon out for her, “Here you go!”

She couldn’t help it- she smiled, letting out a small ‘thank you,’ and she took it to her bed and ate. Of course, her friend would stay in here, which he usually did when he brought her whatever kind of snack he thought was reasonable at the moment. She’s so thankful to have him in her life- not only him, but Neptune and Ilia as well- they were her family, and she loved them all to death. She almost finished her watermelon, but she ended up being full, so she handed the bowl back to the monkey faunus.

“Oh wait, can I see what you got?”

She nodded her head, and she took the bowl back from him so she could empty it herself while he admired the shirt she got. When she came back, she saw that his mouth was agape and his tail was wagging left to right.

“Do you know whose logo this is?!”

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head, why would she know? She doesn’t watch any surfing competitions.

“It’s Yang Xiao Long! She’s like, a total badass! Out of her entire career, she only got second place _once._ _Once!_ She’s unstoppable! Where did you get this from? I wanna get one!” He was practically shaking in excitement as he jumped on her bed.

She scolded him and told him to get off, “I don’t remember the name, but it’s a bright pink building next to a crab shack I think.” She thought back to when she first met the man that worked there- or possibly owned it- and remembered when he introduced himself, “And I think her dad works there? Taiyang Xiao Long?”

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ God! He’s also a God! Blake, you met the father of the best surfer in the entire world! You should feel lucky!” He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth, and she laughed. As soon as he let go, he gasped, “What if she’s at the competition on Tuesday? We  _ have  _ to go!” He grabbed the shirt again and looked at it with an awe-like expression, holding it like it was the most expensive item in the world.

“We already are going, chill out,” she laughed, and Sun left the room, probably to tell Neptune all about it. She looked at the shirt again, holding it up and admiring the dragon once more. If she was being honest, she is now curious about this woman Sun is fangirling over. Maybe not tonight, but another day she’ll do her research on this so-called ‘Yang Xiao Long.’

Before she got ready for bed, she added Weiss’ number to her contacts list and sent her a text, asking when she was off so they could hang out and catch up on everything. They chatted for a little bit until they both seemed to be exhausted, so they called it a night, and she couldn’t wait to see her friend on the scheduled date. It’s only been one day at the beach, and so far, she’s really enjoying it.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the surf competition, and for fucks sake i am begging y’all to please tell me if i write something wrong.

She was awoken by the bright morning sun, and she grumbled to herself- she should’ve closed the blinds before she went to bed. Oh well, it was still a nice view. The sun had an orange glow, lighting up all of her surroundings, including her. She remembers waking up to this almost every morning back at home. It was peaceful, and she loved it.

“Wake up bitch!”

Aaaaand there goes the early morning vibe. Sun barged into her room and jumped on her bed, shaking her like a maniac. She’s told him plenty of times that this was  _ not  _ how she wants to wake up, or else she’ll do something to make him regret ever talking to her.

“Sun, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Came an exasperated voice from the hall, most likely Ilia- she was still half asleep, so she wasn’t too sure.

He eventually left her room, and she took a moment to wake up properly- by that, she’s just laying in bed. She rubs her eyes and checks the time on her phone, which reads 9:43. They had a whole day planned ahead of them, so she wasn’t going to waste anymore time. She stretches, takes a quick shower, and puts on her outfit, which consists of her black bikini, jean shorts and the new t-shirt she bought last night. It was officially her new favorite shirt, and she would probably wear it so much it might just get ruined. She brushed her short hair carefully, avoiding her ears, and she headed to the kitchen where everyone else was. Neptune decided to wake up extra early so he could make omelettes for everyone, and she was thankful- she was a better baker than cook. The last time she tried to cook something, she almost set the gang’s house on fire. It’s safe to say she’s banned from the kitchen most of the time. But, she has to admit, her cakes, cookies, and muffins are really good, and she’s proud of it.

She sprinkled some cheese onto it and took a bite, groaning at the goodness of the meal. Everyone was silent as they ate, enjoying the flavors they shoved into their mouths. As soon as they were done, they cleaned up, put sunscreen on, and left so they could go about their day. Since they would be doing more than one activity, they decided to take the car rather than walk around- it was also really hot, and she didn’t feel like passing out. 

The first activity of the day was playing mini golf. She was a  _ pro  _ at it, and she’s pretty sure she’ll win. They went to the dragon themed one, and to say it was cool is an understatement. There were red, green, yellow, black, and even white dragon sculptures surrounding the park, and it was almost terrifying how realistic they look. Of course, they weren’t life sized, but they were big, bigger than the four of them combined. These people clearly took their time and used all of their effort to create these, and she has a lot of respect for them. They got their golf clubs and golf balls, and they started. The first round was obviously easy, even though Neptune got four points. For someone that doesn’t really play golf, she’s doing really well- she’s in first, Sun behind her by two points and Ilia by three. And Neptune, probably about twenty. This poor man.

In the end, she won- not that anyone was surprised- and her reward was choosing what they ate for dinner tomorrow night. They were also not surprised when she chose the crab shack that was next to the gift shop she and Ilia visited last night- she looked it up and saw that they also had a different variety of fish, steak, and other meats, as well as vegan food. She could feel her mouth watering and her taste buds tingling at the thought of all the seafood they’ll eat. A little rumor had gone around the group that she was addicted to fish.

They went back to the beach house to cool off a little bit, and while they did, the cat faunus texted Weiss, asking her how she was doing. She didn’t expect an answer right away, the ex-heiress was probably working at the moment, so she wasn’t really bothered about it. Her. icy flopped onto her bed as the fan in the corner of the room blew cool air on her, and she let out a heavy sigh. For her, socializing was difficult. They hadn’t really done much today, but being out so much was just so draining. She knew her friends were trying to keep the amount of activities each day low, and she was thankful for that- she would be fine if they wanted to go out while she stayed in, sometimes laying in bed is all the fun she needs.

Weiss had told her she’s available around six P.M, so she told her friends that she wouldn’t be able to go out with them for whatever activity they had planned around that time. They understood, of course, and told her to have fun catching up with her. She’s actually very excited- she’s always thought about how her friend was doing, but since she didn’t have any of her contact information, she couldn’t even hit her up, and it made her sad. She’s glad that Weiss had gotten away from her father, he was the biggest dick of the century.

Next, the friends go to the beach to just hang out. Blake and Neptune did the same thing as yesterday while Sun and Ilia threw each other around in the water. The cat faunus was feeling parched, and not just for water. She remembers a little outdoor bar by the boardwalk, so maybe she’d go there. “Hey Neptune, I’m going to go to the bar over there. Is that okay with you?”

Neptune looked up at her and to the direction she was pointing in. He nodded, “Yeah. Mind getting me something?”

“Anything in particular?”

“Pfft, whatever you think I’d like. You have great taste!”

And she was off with her debit card and sunglasses. She chose to not wear her t-shirt since it was beginning to get hot, so she was left in her jean shorts and bikini top. Before, Adam would scold her for wearing something so ‘revealing,’ saying it made her look like a slut. Back then, she listened to him. But after she left and reunited with her friends, she realized he was just trying to bring her down to his insecure level. Now, more than ever, she is confident in her body- though, she  _ does  _ hide the scar on her hip, she doesn’t want people staring at it and asking questions.

She arrived at the bar, which had lots of bamboo tables like every other tiki bar would have, bar stools, and all of the drink fountains in the back. She ordered the classic Tequila Sunrise, and got a Piña colada for Neptune. The lady, who sported long red hair- she looked like an actual goddess- had asked her to take a seat while she made the drink, and she complied. She took another look around the bar, enjoying the different tropical decorations and designs it had.

A person sat next to her on her left side, but she didn’t really think anything of it, until they spoke to her.

“Have I met you before?”

She turned to see a woman with long, wavy blonde hair, wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts. She had a pair of purple sunglasses hanging from the neckline of her shirt. As she was looking at her, she felt familiar. But from where? She’s never met this person before.

“I’m afraid not,” she answered.

The woman seemed to deflate at her answer, lilac eyes falling to the ground, “Huh. I don’t know why, but you just seem so familiar.” She could understand that. Yeah, she has no idea who she is, but she feels like she’s had some sort of interaction with her. Like they have met in a previous life.

“I could say the same.”

The blonde laughed joyfully, and held out a hand, “My name's Yang! What’s yours?”

She took the hand and shook it gently, “Blake.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Blake! I’ll admit, I probably shouldn’t have been so forward like that… Buuut, we know each other now, so no biggy?” Yang wore a sheepish smile as she brought her hand up behind her neck to rub it there- a nervous tick, she notes.

Blake giggles- wait, she giggles? “Yeah, it’s no problem.”

“Order for Blake?”

Her ears swiveled to the sound of the redhead’s voice, and she turned to see a bright smile on her face as she handed her the drinks, “I hope you enjoy.”

“I will, thank you.”

She took a sip of her drink, and  _ wow.  _ It was amazing- she tasted the orange a lot, but it didn’t overrun any of the other flavors. Definitely a solid ten out of ten, she’ll have to write a good Yelp review. “Is it good?” Asked Yang.

The faunus nodded, “It’s delicious.”

She sighed, “Well, that’s Pyrrha for ya. She’s a natural at pretty much everything.” Ah, so Pyrrha was her name. “She could draw something for the first time and make it look like a priceless work of art, she’s truly amazing.” The blonde looked at her friend- at least she assumes so- like she was a proud older sister.

“Well, making drinks is certainly one of her specialties,” she joked in a kind manner, and Yang laughed.

They sat there, Blake drinking her Taquila and Yang drinking a bottle of water. She had to admit, this woman sitting next to her is very… Attractive. Actually, that’s an understatement. She’s fucking  _ hot. _

“Are you going to the surf competition tomorrow?”

She was knocked out of her haze when said hot girl asked her a question, “Yes, my friend has been dying to go since we got here. He said he wants to meet one of the surfers,” she laughed as she talked. Sun was such a big goofball.

Yang shrugged and gave her a charming grin, “Who knows? Maybe he’ll get to meet one.”

She completely forgot she got a drink for Neptune, which was sitting right next to her half empty glass. “Sorry, I forgot I got something for my friend, I have to go…”

“Oh, no worries! Maybe I’ll see you around?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, maybe you will.” She got up and left, hearing a cheery “Adios!” behind her, making her laugh. She’s seriously concerned about what she’s feeling right now- the last time she felt this way about someone so early was with him, and that didn’t end well. It’s not like she’s going into a relationship with her, but it still scares her. But the vibe she got from Yang didn’t feel nearly as intimidating as Adam… Whatever, she saw Neptune laying on his towel with his shorts ruffled upwards, and she set his glass in his hand, which was at his side.

“Thanks! Hey, what took so long?”

“Oh, I was just talking with someone.”

Well, now she regrets saying that- her friend immediately sat up, some of his drink spilling, and he pulled his sunglasses down to look at her with wide eyes. He smirked at her, “Who were you talking to, eh?”

“No one,” she snipped.

It was at that moment Sun and Ilia decided to arrive, soaked just like yesterday. She took a quick look at Sun’s leg just to make sure it wasn’t getting infected, and she sighed in contentment when it looked fine. The cat faunus sat on her chair and sipped at her drink idly, ignoring her friend’s complaints.

“Come ooon, tell me!”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“Blake was  _ talking  _ with someone.”

The monkey faunus gasped and sprinted over to her, causing sand to fly in the air and get everywhere, “Who was it?! I  _ need  _ to know. I also need to make sure they’re a good person-“

“ _ Sun,  _ chill out,” Ilia tried to reason.

“Okay okay, sorry,” he mumbled. “But seriously, who was it?”

Should she really tell them? It was just one person, and they probably wouldn’t see each other again. Really, it wasn’t a big deal. “A woman at the bar.”

Neptune let out a whistle, “Is she hot?”

“Of  _ course  _ you would ask that.”

“I’m just asking,” he held up his hands with his drink in one in a defense pose. She sighed and ignored everyone that was asking her these stupid questions- all she did was talk to a stranger, and it wasn’t even anything ‘romantic,’ so why are they making such a big deal out of it? Sure, she hasn’t really dated anyone since she left her ex, but it’s not a big deal. She’s happy now, happier than she’s been in a while. Though, she’s not like one hundred percent happy- she still has some bad thoughts and doubts- but she knows those won’t ever go away. Her life isn’t perfect, but it’s the best it will ever get.

They finally finish up at the beach and she gets ready to see Weiss at the shop she went to last night so they could go to a little cafe that was near the edge of the beach. She decides to wear her black slip on Vans, jean shorts once again, and a black tank top. She also decided to put her hair up in a ponytail- though it was very short, she thinks she still looks good. Blake went into the living room to tell her friends where she would be going, and they all wished her a good time. She left, and walked across the street to the sidewalk that led to the store, which would take about five minutes. After that time, she arrived at the shop and entered, seeing the same man from last night helping out other customers while Weiss was organizing a few racks of shirts.

“Hey you,” said Blake standing just behind her friend.

“Hello doofus, give me just a moment, Ruby is horrible at keeping things organized.”

“No I’m not!” Came a shout from across the store, and a little redhead was jumping up and down while flipping her off. Wait, wasn’t that the girl that hit her with a volleyball in the head yesterday?

“She is,” she whispered, and Blake laughed.

The girl that yelled from the other side of the building came running over to introduce herself, but once she realized who she was talking to, she immediately turned into a stuttering mess, apologizing rapidly for what happened yesterday. “Oh my God, it’s you! I’m so sorry for what happened yesterday, please don’t hate me!”

All she could do was laugh, “It’s okay… Ruby was it?” The girl nodded and she continued, “It was a complete accident, no harm no foul. Pinky promise?” God, when was the last time she made a pinky promise? Ruby held out her own pinky and they interlocked their fingers and squeezed, then letting go, smiling at each other.

“Wait, what happened?”

“I hit her in the head with a volleyball yesterday on the beach,” she said shyly, her hands coming behind her back to grip her shirt nervously.

“Ruby Rose, how does that even happen?”

“I don’t know! Ask the ball!”

Blake looked at them as they bickered- it wasn’t the type of malicious and angry bickering she knew about, it was the fond kind. The one where you’re so comfortable with someone, you can argue with them and know that whatever they say, they don’t mean. It was nice to see Weiss get close with someone. She never really got close with anyone when they were in school together, she was always distant, or people just didn’t want to talk to her because of her family’s history.

“Well, now I’m done, so we can get going.” She followed Weiss out of the store, but not before waving to Taiyang and Ruby, and they were on their way. The cafe was about a twenty to thirty minute walk, which was fine for both of the girls, because it’s more time together. She seriously cannot believe she’s talking with Weiss right now, and she doesn’t even know why- she thought she would never see her again, but here she is, talking with her while they walk to a so-called ‘very popular’ cafe. The sandy breeze and the humid air added up just right for the perfect temperature, and their hair flowed in the wind, their bangs moving out of their eyes.

“So, how’s the city life? I remember your friend talking about how you two met in a restaurant yesterday.”

She took a moment to think about how she should answer the question. She left her parents in the middle of high school so she could move in with Adam in New York, but that clearly didn’t work out well. She’s glad he let her finish high school  _ and  _ do online college, those were probably her only two privileges. “Well, it’s nothing special really. Sure, there’s cool street events and everything else, but once you’ve been there for a while, it gets boring.” 

Weiss nodded her head and looked at her, “Are you still with him…?”

The faunus shook her head aggressively, “No. I left him, and it was the best decision in my life.”

At that, her friend smiled, and took her hand in both of hers, squeezing it gently, “Good. I always hated him.” Blake snorted at her answer and they walked into the cafe, called  _ Urth Caffé. _ Automatically, they were hit with the smell of coffee, tea, and baked goods. She took a moment to take in the scenery and the scents, perhaps she had found heaven. “You always look like that when you smell something good,” comments Weiss. 

“Well, it does smell good in here. Am I wrong?” The white-haired girl shook her head and they went over to an unoccupied table, looking at the menus and seeing what they would like to order. She ordered a regular herbal and green tea while Weiss got Moroccan tea latté. “Do you want to share a blueberry cheese cake?” She offered, and the woman nodded, and they added that to their order when the waitress came over to ask them what they would like. They both sat silently and took in their surroundings, until Weiss began to speak.

“How have you been, really?” She knew she couldn’t lie to her friend, she was surprisingly good at reading her, so there was no use in hiding.

“I’ve been better now that I’ve gotten back with some of my friends. They’ve really helped me out with my anxiety and just… Everything. I’m not great, but I don’t think I ever will be, and it’s fine, because I’m the happiest I’ve been in a while.”

She seemed satisfied with the answer, “Are those the friends you’re with on this trip?”

Blake nodded, “Yeah. The one you met yesterday is Ilia, then there’s Sun and Neptune. They may seem annoying at first, but they’re actually really good guys. They’re like my protective older brothers,” she smiled as she talked, fond memories of the two boys making their way to the front of her mind. “Anyways, enough about me, how did you get here? I  _ never  _ thought of you as a beach person.”

Weiss chuckled lightly into her hand, “Well, after my father took away all of my contacts, I finally had enough of him, and I pretty much stole around four million dollars from him so I could move out.” Wow, that was very blunt. The Schnee family is very wealthy, and they have a multi million dollar company- the Schnee Diamond Company- so losing four million dollars is like losing one hundred to them. “I wanted to get far away from him, and the last place he would look was a beach. So, I bought a beach house, and I’ve lived here ever since. I’ve even made new friends, though sometimes they can be difficult buffoons, they’re still a part of my family.”

If she was being honest, she didn’t expect Weiss to ever say anything like that, this was a complete surprise, “Wow. You really do have a heart.”

She gasped, “Hey!”

They’re drinks and cake were placed delicately on their table, and they thanked the same waitress from before. She took a sip of her iced tea, and it was delicious. The two of them drank and ate in silence, as per usual. 

Her thoughts went to the blonde from earlier during the day- Yang, is her name she remembers. She doesn’t know why, but she just can’t stop thinking about her. There was this weird feeling of déjà vu when she talked to her, or whenever she even thought about her, and it was driving her crazy. They literally only talked for not even five minutes and she’s all about this woman, and it’s scaring her just a little bit.

“Are you okay? You just zoned out for a bit,” said Weiss, interrupting her thoughts.

“Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something that happened earlier.”

“Care to explain?”

She sighed. Should she tell her? It’s not like she’ll judge her or anything, or she won’t be annoying like Neptune. “There was this girl at the bar, and… I don’t know, I felt like I met her before, but I don’t recall any memories of her.” She brought her thumb and pointer finger up to pinch the bridge of her nose, “It’s just really bugging me and I don’t know why.”

The ex-heiress raised a brow and leaned her weight into one of her arms that rested on the table, “Have you thought about talking to her again?”

No, she hasn’t. “Not really. I mean, she said she would see me around and I believe her, since I’ll be here for a week. Maybe I’ll talk to her then?”

She nodded, “Perhaps that would be good. Maybe if you get to know her, you’ll probably have a few memories coming back at you.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

They finished their drinks and cheesecake, and they left a generous tip for the waitress. After that, they left, the sandy wind blowing their hair once more as they walk back to the shop, which is most likely closed. “Are you going to the surf competition tomorrow?” Asked Weiss.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Mmhmm, one of my friends is participating, so I’ll be there for moral support.” 

Blake chuckled at her answer, “Well, maybe we can meet up somewhere? I’ll bring my other friends so you can meet them.”

“That would be lovely. I’ll most likely find you, so don’t worry about a meeting spot.” They arrived at the closed store, though Taiyang was still in there, moving items around for the next day of business. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Get a good sleep.”

“I will,” she leaned in for a hug and the smaller woman accepted it, wrapping her arms around her torso. “It was nice talking with you, seriously. I missed you so much.”

Weiss squeezed her, “I missed you too. Now go on before your friends begin to worry,” she shooed with a small smile, and the faunus waved at her as she began to cross the street. There was a light bounce to her step, and she didn’t even notice it- her friends probably would though, but they would never comment on it. It was so nice to see Weiss, her first ever best friend. Seeing her again was like a Christmas present, and she was so grateful.

She wasn’t paying attention and she ended up bumping into a running brick wall- actually, no, it was a woman.

Wait, no. It was the same woman from the bar, who was looking down at her with such a worried expression. She didn’t even realize she had fallen to the ground, and the pain in her bum just registered. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Here, lemme help.” The blonde held out a hand for her to grab, and she helped lift her up, dusting the non-existing dirt off of her shoulders, “God, I’m so clumsy today,” she muttered. “I’m really sorry about that, I should have been paying attention.”

She shook her head, “I should have been too, it’s alright.”

The woman’s face went from worried to happy, “Oh, hey, you’re the girl from the bar! I told you I’d see you again!” Yang wore a bright smile and she was sure people could see her from a mile away. 

She chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you did.” Now that they were standing close, she didn’t realize just how tall she was. She wasn’t like, a famous basketball player’s height, but she still had a good few inches on her. There was sweat dripping down her face, like she was on a run. She also realized that she had many freckles scattered across her face and brought shoulders, and all she wanted to do was count all of them with her fingers. 

_ Woah woah, what? _

“Hey, you okay there? Did you hit your head?” She thought the blonde would tease her, but no, she actually sounded and  _ looked  _ genuinely concerned, her eyebrows pointed downwards and her mouth set at a frown.

“No, yeah, I’m good. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” she once again smiled at her, and  _ wow. _ She was the definition of beautiful, with her wavy blonde hair and cute little dimples. The sweat on her face highlighted her muscled features, and she can’t take her eyes away. “Uh, mind if I walk you home? You look a little out of it.”

_ For fucks sake Belladonna, get your shit together! _

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, that’s fine with me, thank you,” she stuttered out, and she was sure her face was bright red. If it was day time, Yang would see it. The only source of light was the street lights going down the road, and that barely lit up anything. She gestured for her to follow her, and the blonde ran after her.

“Sooo, what do you do for a living?”

Well, now is maybe the best time to talk with her, “I write books. That’s about it.” 

Yang hummed cheerfully, “Mind showing me something one day? I’d love to see it!”

What? Who would be interested in her writing? And they just met. “Sure, if we do see each other again.”

“Ha, I’m sure we will! Now come on, I’m sure there’s something else you’re really good at,” she prodded happily.

“Hm. Well, I like to sketch… Yeah, that’s it.”

She laughed, “Well, maybe you’ll also show me a drawing of yours?”

“Perhaps,” she teased lightly. It was easy to converse with this woman, so easy to just be around, and she was worried. “What about you?”

“Well, I play a few sports and I draw as well, but nothing really exciting.”

Blake huffed, “‘Nothing really exciting?’ Sports are exciting, writing isn’t.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

Of course she does, “Yes.”

“And does it give you a thrill?”

In some cases it does, “Yes?”

“Then it is exciting! It depends on how you look at stuff. Some people think sports are boring, but that’s usually because it’s not their thing.” She does have a point- Sun loved sports, but she doesn’t really find them that entertaining or fun, but with reading, she finds a rare eagerness in her veins.

“You may be on to something.”

“I’m always on to something,” they both laugh at her response.

They arrive at the shared beach house, “Well, this is it.”

Yang nods, “It was nice talking with you, I hope I get to know you better,” she says charmingly.

She giggles into her hand, “I hope so too. Goodnight Yang.” She walks into the house, ignoring her rapid heart beat in her chest and the sinking feeling in her stomach.

_ Not again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -weiss and blake were friends in high school, but then jacques took away all of weiss’ contacts and isolated her, but she’s a bad bitch and stole his money and left 😎  
> -blake left in the middle of high school to move in with adam, which is where she met ilia, then eventually sun and neptune.  
> -they’re 23 (i think, how the fuck do i not know)

**Author's Note:**

> please please please tell me if i ever say anything wrong, i want this to be a good fic:)
> 
> i hope y’all enjoy!


End file.
